


A series of unfortunate be-headings, cannibalism, disembowelings, etc...

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Psycho killer horror
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: This is the case file for the notorious kill only known as...The chameleon killer.Each new chapter will be a new case, a new style of torture, and a new victim.





	1. Intro.

The chameleon killer is a killer that has always seemed to stump the BAU. This killer doesn't have a signature style or pattern, doesn't stick to one thing, this killer doesn't evolve, doesn't even have a list.....or so we think.

Try and find as much as you can about the killer through each and every chapter/case, and see if you can think of a way to profile this killer. Have fun, now get out there and catch this guy.


	2. Case 1: The boy who cried wolf...

(person in real life)

It was a cold rainy day in the middle of April. A young man of the age of 19 years, this young man's name...was Tristan Tucker.

Tristan was sitting on the couch in his living room, watching a TV show. He was alone as his family was currently out. As his show was ending one of the windows in the living room cracked and shattered, glass spraying everywhere. He let out a startled yelp as he scrambled to get away from the window. There was a loud thump as what looked like a red converse slammed down onto the bottom of the window, crunching glass as a dark figure emerged, their weight lowering down onto the broken glass. The light from the TV illuminated the figure's face a bit, but it only made the experience worse. The figure didn't even look human at first glance; their wide excited eyes glowed, staring at Tristan as if he were meek prey.

The figure's grin was just as unnerving. It was wide and the teeth were gleaming in the light of the TV, making the figure look terrifyingly insane. The figure started to laugh maniacally as they climbed in through the window, the laugh echoing throughout the room, causing fear to grip the boy's heart as the figure drew closer with every second.

The figure grinned, taking step after step, getting closer and closer. Once in the light of the next room, Tristan could now get a better look at the figure before him. The terrifying figure looked to only be a small 12-year-old boy. He had really short hazelnut hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing navy blue sweatpants with a dark gray hoodie and red converse. Tristan scoffed at the fact that he had actually been afraid of a child of all things.

Before Tristan could really say anything a white cloth which was covered in chloroform covered his mouth from behind, meaning that someone else besides the figure in front of him had gotten into the house. Before Tristan could react he had already breathed in the chemical substance. The last thing he saw before his world went black was the face of the insane looking child. The person behind him placed a black sack over his head. The two figures then lifted him up, grunting slightly because of the dead weight, as they both hauled him outside to a black van. They chucked him into the back and the insane looking child hopped into the passenger seat while the helper climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, soon driving away from the house and away from the crime scene.

The first thing Tristan felt when he regained consciousness was cold air, and something hard beneath him. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, the room he was in was pitch black. Off in the distance, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard, they were coming from in front of him to the right. The footsteps soon enter and walk across the room, crossing to his left. Tristan stiffened as a bright light flooded into the room. He squinted; the sudden bright light stung his eyes, which had been used to the darkness. Maniacal laughter soon erupted from somewhere off to his left. Tristan turned his head to the left, trying to see who was laughing. There before him stood the 12-year-old boy from earlier. Tristan's eyes widened slightly, quite shocked that it was this boy who was holding him captive.

The boy's laughter soon came to a stop and he sighed happily and looked right into Tristan's eyes, grinning insanely. "I'm going to have so much fun carving you up." He laughs happily as he turns around to face a large table full of horrible things including scalpels, normal tools, battery acid, and many things that Tristan didn't recognize.

The boy picked up an object, this object consisted of a metal piece with two opposed bi-pronged forks attached to a belt or collar. He quickly turned and walked over to Tristan, grabbing his hair and forcing his head back. Tristan struggled and fought but to no avail. The child slipped the collar around his neck and strapped it on tight, one end of the object was pushed up under his chin and the other to the sternum, and the strap was used to secure his neck to the tool. The boy then walked around Tristan, whose breath came out in short bursts as his heart raced. His eyes were wide with fear. He could hear metal turning and clicking and soon he was slowly lifted up into the air, he gritted his teeth as the metal dug into his skin a bit. Tristan soon realized to his horror that if his head dropped at all, the prongs would pierce his throat and chest, meaning that he couldn't sleep or rest at all.

The boy walked back around so that he was in front of Tristan once more. "Sadly I'm a bit busy tonight so I can't stay and watch you suffer." He said with a sigh. "Oh well, if your alive when I return then I'll see what else I can make you suffer through." He then began to laugh maniacally once more.

"P-Please, let me go...I-I won't tell anyone." Tristan cried, trying to talk without making the object cut into his flesh. The figure doubled over in laughter as tears pricked their eyes. "Wow your stupid, haven't you ever watched a horror movie? Or a crime show? Begging to be let go never helps moron." He stated coldly before another wave of laughter enveloped him.

The boy's laughter finally came to a stop, as he then scoffed at the male. "Do you think I'm stupid...I know your lying, the second I'd set you free you'd have the coppers at my door." They reply with a smirk. Tears pricked Tristan's eyes as the boy turned and walked over to the door, before walking out he turned back. "Enjoy your stay...Tristan Tucker." The boy cackled as he turned off the lights and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Tears fell down Tristan's face as he hung there in pain and misery. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to provoke this psychopath? These thoughts and more rattled around in his head as he lowered his head, having forgotten for a second about the double-sided pronged fork. His head jolted up the second the prongs begin to pierce his skin. He yelped in pain as he gasped for air, the shock and tightness of the collar making it hard to breathe. He needed to find an opening in this killers plan and get out.

The second the kid had shut the door he locked it. He then turned and walked down the long stone hall, he soon came to a metal door, going through, he made his way up the stairs to the main part of the house. Going down another hallway he made his way into his own bedroom.

A while later he came back out dressed in a sharp black suit, with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He smirks as they walk down the hall to the entrance of the house, there waiting for the kid was a woman who was slightly shorter than the kid, she was dressed in a nice dark green dress.

"You ready?" The kid asks as the woman walks over and fixes the tie. "Of course I am, dear sister." With that said they both turn and walk out of the house, leaving Tristan to suffer in the dark for hours.

(Time skip, brought to you by TheMadWriter.)

Tristan had no idea how long he'd been hanging in the room with the painful metal forks digging into his flesh. It was dark and there were no clocks, at least none that he could see, and all was silent. After what seemed like an eternity, the door to the room slowly creaked open, and light poured in through the door. The dark shadow of a figure stood quietly in the doorway, soon starting to chuckle. "Still hangin' around?" He said with a laugh as he slowly walked into the room, there was a soft click and then lights flooded the room once again.

"Miss me?" He teasingly mocked as he walked over to Tristan, standing in front of him. Tristan remained silent.

"Oh come now." The kid jested as he walked around Tristan, who still hung from the ceiling. "Hmmmm looks like you tried to sleep a few times." He comments as an evil grin appeared on his face. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to bring out the next toy." He said excitedly as he turned to the side and skipped over to a table of torture objects. The kid hummed a soft tune which sounded like the Vocaloid song called 'Servant of Evil', as they went through the stuff on it, looking through to see what interested them enough to use on Tristan next.

The child picked up what looked to be a collar like object with sharp metal spikes on the inside, the kid turned around and walks over to Tristan, the kid chuckled. "Time to try a new toy." He commented as he set it down on a stool, he then walked around and went over to the wall behind Tristan. There was a loud clank and then a clicking sound as Tristan was slowly lowered back down onto the rickety old wooden chair that he had first woken up on.

Once Tristan was down and properly sitting in the chair once more the child walked back over and picked the collar up off the stool and carried it over to Tristan. "Hold still or this will hurt more than it already will." He commented in a commanding tone as he reached up and unhooked the strap with the double-pronged fork. He took it off and set it aside, then he grabbed the spiked collar and put it on Tristan. He yelped in pain as the metal spikes dug into the flesh of his neck a bit. The child giggled as he got up. Tristan used this moment to sweep his leg behind the kid's leg, tripping him. The kid fell to the floor with a loud thump, and Tristan took this chance to jump to his feet and run.

Tristan ran into the long stone hallway, not being able to see where he was going all that well, he bumped into the wall, driving the spikes into his neck. He let out a sharp cry and fell to the floor, struggling to free his hands to be able to undo the collar. Soon enough a shadow covered him, squinting up toward the shadow he recognized that this person wasn't the kid. "Help me." He croaks as he crawls closer, soon seeing that the new figure before him seemed oddly familiar. "....Mary?" he mumbles before the figure before him hits him with a frying pan. Tristan's eyes roll back into his head as his vision goes dark.

The kid runs out of the room, soon stopping right behind Tristan's unconscious body, the kid looks at Tristan, then at the figure. "Frying pan, who knew right?" The kid says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys, girls, and those in-between. sorry its taken me so long to work on this piece but as you can see I've had to do research for this and trying to find the right words to convey what i'm trying to say is a pain. anywho yes i know its a shock but i'm still not done writing this chapter but i figured i might as well post it for now for you guys. enjoy what i have so far.)


End file.
